


Wake Up Function

by PlunnyBait13



Category: Rockman.EXE | Mega Man Battle Network
Genre: Gen, Random & Short, i love these bros, idk when this happens, tell me when it can happen haha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 14:17:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14695941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlunnyBait13/pseuds/PlunnyBait13
Summary: Netto trusts Rockman to wake him up.Afterall, he always does.





	Wake Up Function

**Author's Note:**

> random thing i wrote, i had a certain phrase stuck in my head all day and i needed to let it out somehow

"Nee, Nii-chan?" Netto's eyes flutter to a close, grime all over and blood blossoming from the white shirt. "I'm...I'm tired."

"Netto-kun? W-wait, Netto-kun, stay awake, keep your eyes open, okay?" Rockman runs his hand though Netto's dirtied locks, desperately hugging his little brother's body close. There's tears forming at the corners of his eyes, somehow. He didn't think the copyroid could produce tears. "Keep your eyes open for Nii-chan, okay?"

"Mmnh, Nii-chan..."

"Just hold on a little longer! Help's on its way. Netto-kun...please, stay awake...stay awake for, f-for me." His voice cracks at the end. _He can't lose him, not now-_ "Please."

"I'm really tired." Netto can barely remain conscious, tilting his head towards Rockman. "I'm just...gonna..." His breath shudders. "Close my eyes...for a bit."

"Wanna sleep, 'm tired."

Rockman shakes his head. "No, Netto-kun, please-! You can't sleep- you- Don't close your eyes-!"

"Don't worry so much, Nii-chan," Netto smiles at him and reaches to wipe Rockman's tears. "You'll wake me up, nee?" He closes his eyes and shoots him one last grin before his hand goes limp.

Rockman stiffens. "Netto-kun?"

There's a deafening silence before-

 

 

_"NETTO-KKUUUUUNNN!!!"_

**Author's Note:**

> im not sure whether i shouldve used nii-san or nii-chan so if anyone gets bothered by that i apologize, and maybe tell me how i should fix it?? im still getting used to this site so, um, help would be appreciated
> 
> hit kudos if you enjoyed reading this  
> or  
> something


End file.
